Sebuah Ucapan
by Sheii.kun
Summary: Ketika Gou sakit tiba-tiba, bagaimana mungkin Nagisa yang polos bisa berubah menjadi romantis dan bersifat dewasa? Kenapa juga Nagisa ngotot ingin mengantar Gou ke rumah? Apa karena ada Rin di sana? /"Selamat malam, Gou-chan!"/"NAGGIISAA! KETEMU TEMAN LAMA BUKANNYA SUNGKEMAN MALAH KABUR?"/ RnR?


**WARNING: typo(s) maybe, gaje, dan lain-lain. **

**Sebuah Ucapan**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: karakter bukan punya saya, lho! Kalau ceritanya punyaku! **

**.**

**.**

**RATED: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini sangat dingin. Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Tak peduli pada orang-orang di jalan yang menggigil. Walaupun sekarang sudah musim semi, udara tak bersahabat dari musim dingin tetap menyelimuti wilayah itu. Padahal tadi siang benar-benar panas. Cuaca memang sedang ekstrim.

Nagisa, Gou, Rei, dan Haruka hendak menuju restoran cepat saji terdekat karena panggilan alami dari perut. Mereka baru saja menjenguk Amakata sensei yang sedang demam tinggi. Dan bukannya ikut menjenguk, Makoto malah ikutan sakit. Ya, ini semua karena faktor cuaca. Jadi, setelah makan nanti mereka juga akan menjenguk Makoto.

"Hatchii!" Nagisa bersin untuk ke sekian kali nya sambil menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Syal yang melingkar di lehernya belum mempan untuk melawan udara dingin. Gou yang ada di sebelahnya menghela napas, "dari tadi, kok bersin? Kayaknya mau flu, ya? Kalau sudah sampai rumah, cepat mandi, makan, lalu istirahat! Harus jaga kondisi!"

"Gou-chan perhatian, deh," jawab Nagisa dengan cengirannya. "Mungkin ia menyukaimu," ujar Rei. Nagisa cengengesan. Sementara Gou mengembungkan pipi nya, "Hh … aku hanya ingin virusnya tak menular! Iihh …"

"Sudahlah, Rei-chan hanya bercanda. Kan, Rei-chan?" kata Nagisa sambil merangkul Rei dan Gou tanpa sungkan. "Oi! Bukan mukhrim!" tegur Haruka yang tiba-tiba jadi kayak penceramah. Nagisa melepaskan rangkulannya, "maaf, Gou-chan!". Gou menjitak Nagisa, "KOU!"

"Iya, deh, Kou-chan …" jawab Nagisa pasrah. Mungkin ia sedang tak mood berdebat nama saat ini.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran cepat saji bernama Queen Chicken. Mereka berempat pun mencuci tangan lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Rei-chan, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Nagisa pada Rei yang sibuk memilih menu. "Chicken katsu," jawab Rei singkat. Nagisa mencatatnya di memo kecilnya.

"Kalau Haru-chan?" kali ini Nagisa tanya ke Haruka. "Pecel lele," jawab Haruka. Rei dan Nagisa sweatdrop. "Gak ada itu di menu," kata mereka bersamaan.

"Burger ayam," ujar Haruka pada akhirnya. Nagisa mencatatnya di memo. Nanti ia yang akan memesankan makanan teman-temannya di dekat meja kasir, karena di restoran itu gak ada pelayan keliling selain yang mengantar makanan dan cleaning service.

"Yosh, sudah kucatat! Gou-chan, kau mau makan apa?" Nagisa menoleh ke Gou. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Gou. Wajah Gou pucat, tubuhnya lemas. Apa Gou sudah seperti ini dari tadi? Tidak, Nagisa yakin tadi Gou masih baik-baik saja. Justru yang kena gejala flu itu Nagisa.

"G-Gou-chan, kau sakit?" tanya Nagisa khawatir. Gou menggeleng. "Kok aku baru sadar kalau kamu pucat, ya?" Rei bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sama, Rei-chan! Aku juga!" sahut Nagisa. Gou tertawa kecil, "haha … aku cuma kecapekan, kok!"

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Haruka. Gou menggeleng lagi. Nagisa tambah khawatir. Rasanya aneh kalau orang yang biasanya periang jadi pendiam.

"Haru-chan, mungkin Gou-chan kelaparan! Aku pesankan makanan dan minuman hangat," kata Nagisa sambil berlari kecil ke dekat meja kasir. Tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali dengan membawa teh hangat dan seporsi ayam goreng.

"Ini, Gou-chan! Cepat minum! Aduh, kok tambah pucat? Cepat makan! Err … Haru-chan, Rei-chan, maaf, kalian pesan makanan sendiri, ya!" seru Nagisa heboh. Benar-benar teman yang perhatian. Nagisa langsung duduk di samping Gou. Rei dan Haruka pun beranjak dari duduknya untuk memesan makanan.

"Apa dia ingin berduaan sama Gou, ya? Haha …" bisik Rei pada Haruka saat mereka sudah menjauh. Haruka mengangkat bahu, "mana kutahu."

"Gou-chan, mana syal mu?" tanya Nagisa saat kain panjang tebal tak melingkar di leher Gou. "Ada di laundry," jawab Gou. Suaranya sangat lemah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Nagisa memakaikan syalnya ke leher Gou.

"Nagisa-kun, terimakasih," Gou tersenyum tulus. Nagisa membalas senyumannya. "Makanannya dimakan, dong! Aku membelinya untukmu."

"Aku lagi gak enak makan," jawab Gou ragu. Nagisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tadi siapa yang bilang kalau aku harus jaga kondisi? Berarti harus makan yang banyak! Ayolah, Gou-chan! Kalau kamu sakit aku khawa- sudahlah, pokoknya makan!". Gou menggeleng lemah, "kau saja yang makan."

"Uhh, kalau kau tetap gak mau makan, aku akan menyuapi mu!" Nagisa mangambil sendok dan mulai menyendok makanan untuk Gou. Dalam hati Gou tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka kalau Nagisa sebaik ini.

"Buka mulut! Aaa …" Nagisa mulai menyuapkan ke mulut Gou. Gou hendak menolak. Tapi niatnya terurungkan saat sendok yang dipegang Nagisa sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Mau tak mau ia pun melahapnya.

"Yatta! Akhirnya kau mau!" Nagisa tersenyum senang. Gou mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah ke objek lain, "karena kau memaksa!". Tanpa disadari Nagisa, jantung Gou berdebar kencang saat ini.

Mereka berdua tak tahu kalau Haruka dan Rei sedang menonton dari bangku yang ada jauh di belakang mereka. "Tuh, kan, Nagisa modus," bisik Rei pada Haruka lagi. "Kau iri? Mau kusuapi?" Haruka menawari Rei. Rei langsung menggeleng cepat, "tidak, terimakasih!"

"Gou-chan, katakan 'Aaaa'!"

"C-cukup! Kita dilihatin orang lain tahu!" cegah Gou saat suapan kedua akan berlangsung. Melihat orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam. Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya, lalu bertanya dengan suara yang dibuat polos, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, aku bisa makan sendiri!" Gou merebut sendok yang dibawa Nagisa. "Terimakasih sudah dibelikan," lanjut Gou dengan rona merah di pipi nya. Nagisa tersenyum, "syukurlah, kau kembali galak, maksudku bersemangat!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Haruka senpai dan Rei-kun kemana, ya?" tanya Gou penasaran. Melihat dua temannya tak kunjung kembali.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Nanti juga kembali sendiri." jawab Nagisa enteng.

.

.

.

Makanan Gou pun habis. Nagisa tak memesan apapun karena ia memang tidak lapar. Tapi ia diam-diam meminum teh Gou saat Gou tak melihatnya. Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Sudah jam enam, aku harus pulang. Duluan, ya, Nagisa-kun!" Gou berdiri dari duduknya. Nagisa juga ikutan berdiri, "kuantar sampai rumahmu!"

"Rumah kita gak se-jalur!"

"Kamu cewek, bahaya pulang malam! Banyak orang jahat di luar sana!"

"Kenapa kau se-khawatir itu? Aku akan baik-baik saja, kok!"

"Pokoknya aku ikut!"

"Hah, terserahlah." ujar Gou pasrah. Sekarang hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Bentar, bentar!" Nagisa menulis SMS untuk Haruka dan Rei yang berisi, _'Haru-chan, Rei-chan, aku menjenguk Mako-chan besok saja. Aku mau mengantar Gou-chan'_.

Nagisa dan Gou berjalan beriringan menuju stasiun kereta api. Entah tadi Nagisa yang pura-pura nggak tahu atau memang mata nya yang agak rabun, ia tak melihat Haruka dan Rei yang ada dilewatinya saat keluar restoran. Gou juga sama saja kayak Nagisa.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Nagisa saat Gou bersin.

"Nggak juga, syal-mu cukup hangat," jawab Gou. Tiba-tiba saja Nagisa juga bersin. Gou pun membagi syal yang dipakainya dengan Nagisa. hati mereka berdua berdebar kencang saat itu. Sayangnya mereka tak saling menyadari.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, kereta api yang biasanya ditumpangi Gou datang. Mereka berdua langsung naik bersama penumpang yang lain. Nagisa dan Gou duduk bersebelahan, karena mereka saling berbagi syal. Orang yang melihatnya pasti berpikir kalau mereka adalah pasangan. Padahal sebenarnya, masih belum.

.

.

.

"Nagisa-kun, bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" seru Gou ketika kereta telah berhenti. Nagisa yang tidur di pundaknya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Gou-chan, kenapa aku tidur di sampingmu? Zzz …" tanya Nagisa setengah sadar lalu kembali menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu Gou. Gou menghela napas, "ya ampun."

"Diamlah! Aku ngantuk!" ujar Nagisa sambil memeluk tas sekolahnya. _'Bagaimana dia bisa bangun setiap kali datang ke sekolah naik kereta api kalau gampang ketiduran padahal cuma beberapa menit? Ah, iya, ia selalu bersama Rei-kun!" _kata Gou pada dirinya sendiri. Kesabaran Gou pun mulai habis.

"NAGISA-KUN! BANGUN! AKU MAU PULANG!" teriak Gou di telinga Nagisa. Nagisa terlonjak kaget, "A-A-APAAN?"

"Aku mau pulang, habis ini kereta ini akan kembali lagi ke stasiun tadi. Terimakasih sudah mengantar, sampai jumpa!" kata Gou sambil melepaskan syal Nagisa yang dipakainya. Ia pun melangkah keluar kereta.

"Tunggu! Aku akan mengantar sampai rumahmu!" Nagisa berlari menyusul Gou. Gou pasrah, toh ia juga senang kalau sama Nagisa. Sekalian, deh, nanti ia berniat mau memperkenalkannya pada Ibu.

Nagisa dan Gou telah tiba di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua bercat merah. Sudah pasti itu adalah rumah keluarga Matsuoka.

"Nagisa-kun, ayo masuk! Kebetulan onii-chan ada di rumah," tangan Gou membuka gerbang rumahnya. Nagisa menggeleng cepat, "t-tidak terimakasih! Aku mau pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok!". Entah reaksi apa yang akan ditampakkan wajah Rin saat ia mengantar adiknya.

"Tunggu!"

"Ap-"

"Selamat malam,"

Nagisa tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya memerah hebat. Ia tak percaya semua ini. Tiba-tiba saja Gou mencium pipi nya.

"G-Gou-chan?"

"Panggil aku Kou! J-jangan bawel! Itu jimat agar kau tak ketiduran di kereta!"

"Oyasumi, semoga cepat sembuh, Oujo-sama …" Nagisa mencium punggung tangan Gou. Gou tersenyum senang. Saat ini, ia yakin kalau Nagisa berperasaan sama sepertinya. Kenapa Nagisa yang kekanak-kanakan bisa se-romantis ini? Kenapa Nagisa yang menyebalkan bisa sebaik ini? Itu sama sekali tak bisa ditebak. 

"Hati-hati di jalan, Oji-sama …" jawab Gou yang masih tak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"NAAGGIISSSAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" teriak Rin dari jendela rumah. Nagisa segera melakukan jurus seribu langkah, KABUR!

"WOI, NAGISA! KENAPA MALAH LARI? AYO MASUK DULU! KETEMU TEMAN LAMA BUKANNYA SUNGKEMAN MALAH KABUR? APA-APAAN ITU?" teriak Rin lagi. Namun Nagisa tak mendengarnya karena terlanjur kabur. 

"AH, HEI! GOU! Cepat masuk! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Di luar dingin, tau!"

"Baik, onii-chan …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jelek, nggak? kalau iya, maaf, ya! **

**Aneh, gak? kalau iya, maaf, ya! **

**Gak nyambung, ya? kalau iya, saya benar-benar minta maaf! **

**Typo(s), gak? sekali lagi, maaf! **

**Ratednya benar, kan? Kalau salah akan saya ganti! **

**Yang nama nya Queen Chicken itu aku yang buat nama nya. Gak ng-copy punya siapapun. Kalau di daerahku ada nya Qu*ck Chicken. :D**

**Kupikir segitu dulu. Review, ya! **

**Oh iya, SELAMAT LIBURAN! \(,o)9**

**#Sheii ;3**


End file.
